


【冢不二】夏日与你

by Momo_Neverland



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_Neverland/pseuds/Momo_Neverland
Summary: *RB活动夏日祭背景——花火转瞬即逝，而君永恒。
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 6





	【冢不二】夏日与你

手冢放下球拍去场边补充水分的时候，菊丸一蹦一跳地冲进了场地，熟练地扑在另一个半场的大石身上。

菊丸身上干干爽爽的，显然已经结束训练了。大石有些为难地想让他放开自己，免得刚刚洗好澡又在自己身上沾了一身汗。

“大石大石，晚上我们也去看庆典吧！”菊丸充满活力的声音穿过整个球场落入手冢的耳朵，“不二说会有花火大会呢！”

原本即将左耳进右耳出的消息因为某个名字的出现刷地一下在脑海里停住了。自从来了U17训练基地之后，他与不二还没有一同出游过。虽然两人也会去散散步看看星星当作约会，但听说这些事不二也和他那两位室友也做过，手冢总觉得少了几分意思。

手冢默不作声地思考着，手上无意识地绑着球拍的绑带。

“手冢，今天晚上是当地的夏日庆典。我们青学网球部一起去吧？”大石不知什么时候走了过来，向手冢提议道。

还没等手冢开口，菊丸就先喊了起来：“诶？可是不二说他要和弟弟一起去呢。”

手冢胸口的小气泡噗地一下被戳破了，取而代之的是咕噜噜冒上来的酸水，嘴上却平静地说：“没事。当地的夏日祭应该不大，还是会碰到的。”

菊丸没想到手冢答应得那么快，欢呼了一声就想拉着大石去换衣服。青学副部长看了眼刚绑好球拍的手冢，哄着自家搭档再等一会儿。

手冢握了握刚绑好的球拍，敏锐地察觉到一点凹凸不平的触感。他皱着眉头去看，竟发现球拍尾部的绷带有些间隙，显然是刚才自己走神犯下的错误。手冢叹了口气，拆了绷带，对一旁还在拉锯战的两人说：“难得有庆典，今天早点结束也无妨。”

本想借着这多出来的两个小时找一找不二，谁知手冢走遍了基地都没见着人影。那边冰帝的队员们已经吵吵闹闹地出发了，手冢看了看手表，无奈地转身去和部员们汇合。没想到方才随口和大石说的话成了真，只能一会儿去庆典现场找这个贪玩的恋人了。

不二对手冢那边一系列复杂的情绪是一点都没有感觉到。因为难得有机会和裕太单独逛庆典，他还细心地准备了两套和服浴衣。裕太嘴上说着“哥哥也太多此一举了吧”，却还是乖乖地选了一套换上，面上也难掩兴奋的神色。

两人出发得很早，到达庆典场地时天还没有完全暗下来，在场的人也不是很多。不二带着裕太先光顾了几个卖甜食的小摊，借着弟弟大快朵颐机会拍了不少照片。长街的尽头摆着一排长胴太鼓，估计入夜后还有表演。几艘船静静地停在远方的湖心，想必是在为晚上的烟火大会做准备。看来这庆典比不二想象中得更为盛大，若是现在不抓紧时间买点吃的，一会儿人流量上来了就只能饿着肚子排队了。

一切和不二想得相去不远。等各个屋台挂上各色灯笼的时候，场地上的人已经很多了。裕太还想着几家没去过的点心摊。他先前吃了不少食物垫着，对于面前的长队倒是没什么不耐，反倒是自家兄长的状态引起了他的注意。不二身材娇小，原本就容易被人挤碰，此时还要分神跟着到处跑的自己和怀中的相机，面上的笑容竟有些勉强。

“你没事吧，大哥。”裕太调整了一下站位，为他挡去一些人流，“可别被人流冲走了哦？”

他伸手帮哥哥整理了一下有些凌乱的浴衣，突然敏锐地感受到了一丝寒意。他有些迷茫地四处看了看，却见青学网球部的人穿着显眼的队服站在不远处，其中那位不苟言笑的部长手冢国光还严肃地往这个方向看了过来。

出于某种本能，裕太立刻拉了拉身前的大哥。不过跟在手冢身边的越前已经顺着自家部长的目光发现了他们，先一步喊出了不二的名字。

不二看见手冢是真的有点意外，他原本以为自己这位对人多场合苦手的男朋友是决计不会对这种热闹的庆典活动感兴趣的。等裕太拿好自己的那份棉花糖后，不二便带着弟弟来到了手冢他们面前。不二很快意识到手冢面上隐隐的烦躁并不完全来自于吵闹的环境。

感受到不二询问的眼神，手冢轻叹一声：“之前海堂他们也在，结果走散了。”

不过除了手冢之外，似乎没有人把这件事情放在心上。菊丸吵着要尝一口大石手上的那份冰淇淋，越前则被裕太手上拿着的食物吸引了注意。

“没有关系，这种情况也许分开玩也不错哦。”不二用手肘轻轻碰了碰手冢，一语双关地安抚。手冢抱着胸瞥了他一眼，面色终于缓和了些。

既然已经碰上了，几人也就结伴一起走了。菊丸中途被跳盂兰盆舞的队伍吸引了注意，大石也随着他脱队了。剩下越前和裕太兴致勃勃地争论去买可丽饼还是章鱼小丸子，手冢和不二跟在两个后辈身后，因为距离的关系时不时擦过彼此的手臂。

“诶？这个射击活动的大奖是裕太喜欢的游戏角色哦。”不二突然停在一家射击摊位前。

裕太立刻被吸引了过来。不二笑着付了钱，换来三发子弹。

裕太深吸一口气，端起枪瞄准。可惜第一发子弹从玩偶右侧一公分的位置飞了过去，击中了屋台的挂壁。

裕太沮丧地叹了口气：“诶，我果然不适合这种精细的操作。”

越前意料之内地亮出了他那句“まだまだだね”，跃跃欲试地想来打第二发。裕太倒是不怎么介意，谁知不二先于越前拿住了他手中的枪。

“不好意思呐，越前。”不二笑眯眯地说，“这个机会我可不让给你哦。”

说罢不二举枪瞄准，下一秒那个玩偶就被打了下来。

“大哥果然很厉害啊！”裕太开心地从老板手上拿到了心仪的玩偶。越前见大奖被打掉了，忍不住撇了撇嘴，把目光放在了二等奖上。

谁知不二手上的枪又被手冢截胡了。

“部长！”越前忿忿不平地喊，却不敢直接抢手冢手里的枪。

“这三发都是不二的，等会儿你自己再去换三发。”手冢一板一眼地说完，转头问不二：“你想要什么？”

越前不服气地扭开头：“切，我也可以帮不二前辈打。”

不二呵呵直笑：“手冢打自己想要的就好了啊。我已经拿到我想要的了。”说着借着宽大袖袍的遮挡，悄悄捏了捏手冢的手心。

手冢不易觉察地弯了弯嘴角，目光扫过林林总总的奖品，最后落在一对草编戒指上。手冢自然不可能失手。草编戒指背后的挡板倒下去的时候，越前敏锐地意识到自己或许撞破了什么秘密，响亮地吹了一声口哨。

“抱歉，越前。”手冢把枪放在一旁，从老板那里拿过了那对草编戒指，“这个机会我不会让给你。”

越前总觉得手冢的话里充满着某种炫耀的意味，气得他自掏腰包，打下了余下奖励中最大的三个奖。

夏日的庆典，无论发生在什么地方，是什么主题，花火总是最让人期待的。

不二眼尖地在河边找到一个好位置。越前和裕太又讨论起了刚才捞金鱼的事情，不二站在裕太身边，把弟弟和后辈的可爱模样拍了下来。手冢挨着不二站在最外侧，目光落在远方的河面上。

“开始了。”手冢低声说。

话音刚落，今晚的第一朵烟花便冲上了夜空。裕太和越前同时停下话头，安静地抬头望向天空。

不二也放下了手中的相机，让这片盛大的景象不经任何多余的媒介直接映入自己的眼中。

烟花绚烂，却转瞬即逝。镜头留不下这份美景。

但或许——

不二微微转过头，却发现身边的手冢也低下头看向自己。

他在手冢的眼睛里看见花火，看见星河，看见自己，看见这世界上他能留住或者不能留住的一切美景。

手冢笑了。在烟火光怪陆离的色彩下，他抬手拂过不二被晚风吹乱的发丝，温和含笑的眉眼，微微泛红的脸庞，最后落在他不设防的后颈上，将他拉向自己。

“等、等等，裕太他……”不二察觉到手冢的意图，有些紧张地想要退开，却被脑后的力度固定在原地。

“没事的，他注意力都在烟花上。”手冢若有若无地贴着不二的嘴唇，“今晚我把你让给了你弟弟。但这一刻，你得属于我。”

在两人心意相通前，不二觉得手冢像冬日暖阳下的尚未融化的冰雪，而此时此刻来自对方的炙热情感像是一把火焰，化作烟火绽放在不二的胸膛里。

两人垂着的手扣在一起，无名指上的草编戒指蹭过彼此的皮肤。他们只交换了一个浅尝辄止的吻，便安静地相依偎着看向面前绚烂的烟火。

——花火转瞬即逝，而君永恒。

END

*本来想叫烟火与你的，后来发现烟火戏份太少了hhh


End file.
